


New Dick, New Me

by macabrity



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phalloplasty, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrity/pseuds/macabrity
Summary: Kurapika is back in town, and Leorio can't wait to see him again. It's been a while – there's been some changes – but it's good to be back with someone you love and trust.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	New Dick, New Me

It was short, curt – _27 and K_ – just as his texts were before, but Leorio was desperate to see him. He didn’t feel bad as he skipped studying on how to correctly culture a throat swabbing and hailed a cab. They rushed to the intersection where the text had specified as fast as possible, given that it was across town on a Friday night. There was a shitty little dive bar and Leorio tipped and headed inside. He spotted Kurapika at the counter, sipping a fruity little drink that matched his earring. Leorio sidled up beside him, ordering a gin and tonic which he promptly forgot about. Kurapika said little, but laughed when Leorio recounted the silly small things that happened that he had missed. He was quiet as Leorio recounted how Gon had almost died while battling the Chimera Ants, and how Killua had saved his life.  
  
The conversation puttered out and they just sat, not making eye contact but fingers interlaced. Eventually the mood of the bar shifted, and they took their cue to move back to Leorio’s apartment.  
  
He hailed a cab, feeling fluttery as he held Kurapika’s hand in his. The ride there went quickly – the driver was talkative, and Kurapika responded in clipped but appropriate replies, while Leorio sweated and watched the familiar streets pass. It felt like seconds before the driver parked out front of his apartment complex and Kurapika paid. His place was on the third floor at the end of the hall. He fumbled with the key and let Kurapika in.  
  
“Messy,” he remarked, smiling. Leorio blushed. He wasn’t wrong; with his residencies and cramming, the room was a disaster. Clothes of dubious cleanliness were piled in the corner, and the “study area” consisted of medical textbooks supporting a piece of plywood nicked from the neighboring construction site’s debris pile. Notes of varying levels of legibility were taped up to the adjacent wall, articulating concepts in such a manner that only Leorio could understand. The most legitimate furniture piece was the bed, which was a box spring with a mattress on top. Leorio was fastidious about making his bed, something he’d kept as a habit since he was a little kid.  
  
“Sorry it’s so crazy,” he said, kicking some loose clothes towards the heap. “It’s just been nuts at the clinic. I just come here to sleep and study pretty much.” He was blushing.  
  
Kurapika laughed. “I can tell.” He combed his fingers through his hair, tucking it behind his ears. He reached up and fixed Leorio’s glasses, which had slid down some.  
  
“How long are you in town?” Leorio asked, looking away.  
  
“Don’t know yet,” he replied, walking to the bed. “Sit, I have something to show you.”  
  
Leorio obeyed, reddening further as Kurapika began to undress. He removed his shirt, revealing his small tits that he didn’t need to bother binding.  
  
“You remember our first time?” he asked softly, turning to look at Leorio.  
  
“Of course.” They’d been giggly, but sincere as they’d fucked. Leorio found himself thinking about it more than he would’ve admitted to, dreaming of the soft curves of Kurapika’s body. With his shirt off, Leorio noticed two small keloid scars above his pelvis that were new.  
  
“You remember how I looked?”  
  
“Of course.” The scars were similar to some he’d seen on patients who had had laparoscopic surgeries.  
  
“Well, it’s a little different now.” He took off the rest of his clothes. Leorio was flabbergasted.  
  
“But...” He trailed off, brain derailed, drinking in Kurapika’s body. Instead of the neat pile of pubic hair, there was a curly flatness that ended in a penis that was perfectly sculpted to look as if he’d been born with it. In fact, if it weren’t for the white thin scar that traced up the shaft and that Leorio had seen him before the operations, he wouldn’t have thought twice about it.  
  
Kurapika smiled and sauntered over, standing beside Leorio. “Incredible, all it took to get you to not make some snide remark was to get naked.”  
  
“Hey! That’s—nevermind. But when? How?”  
  
“You’re a doctor, aren’t you? That should answer the how,” he said, sitting beside him and resting his head on Leorio’s arm, just below his shoulder. Kurapika closed his eyes. “How? How indeed… it was strange… it was for work, if you can believe it.” He slipped his hand under his dick and balls and lifted them, cupped on his palm. Kurapika’s smile faltered. “Strange that I should be happy while I gather my clan’s split blood,” he murmured. Leorio put his arm around him.  
  
“Kurapika, they say the best revenge is living happily even though—“  
  
“What do you know?” He snapped, whirling to face Leorio and throwing off his arm. His eyes were red. “Nothing!” Leorio stared at him, startled into silence for the second time within the night. Kurapika scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head, moving away. “I’m sorry, Leorio. I... I can’t do that... I don’t know how to.” Leorio gently pulled him close against his chest and embraced him. “I know,” he said softly. “This is your life. I just wanted to let you know that I’m here for you, and that there are always choices.” He kissed the top of his blond head. “I love you, Kurapika.”  
  
“I love you too,” he whispered, moving closer against Leorio.  
  
“Aha! What did you say?” He said in mock surprise as he leaned back, grinning. “Did I hear a profession of _love_ from Mr. Stoic himself? Quick, quick! Call the press— ouch!”  
  
Kurapika punched Leorio in the gut, a little smile back on his face. Internally, Leorio breathed a sigh of relief; he still had the charm to break a depressive spiral.  
  
“Let’s see you put your lashing tongue to better use,” Kurapika said with a laugh as he flopped onto the bed.  
  
Leorio traced up and down the inside of his thighs, admiring their smoothness and how Kurapika trembled under his touch. He noted the light hairs that thinned into near nonexistence just past his knees. He kissed up his legs and rested his head on Kurapika’s thigh.  
  
“Enjoying the view?” he asked Leorio, moving the pillows behind his head so he was more comfortable.  
  
“Very much. As a doctor and as a lover.”  
  
There was no witty comeback, just a flustered smile as he laid back. Leorio grinned, and continued to kiss up his thigh and met the edge of his groin. He paused, drawing the moment out, then slid his hand under Kurapika’s hip and held it up as he kissed his balls. His partner made a catching sound in the back of his throat. He reached down and felt for his shoulders, neck, up to his scalp and settled his hand in his crisp gelled hair. Leorio nibbled at skin and moved up to the base, up the shaft, to the head, and bestowed a final kiss. He pulled back.  
  
“Hey, move over to the edge of the bed, will ya? Might as well give you a proper first blowjob with your new dick.”  
  
Kurapika nodded, and turned about so that he was sitting, legs spread, on the edge. Leorio knelt down in front of him and adjusted his position so that he wouldn’t strain his neck, and set his hands on Kurapika’s knees.  
  
“Any special requests?”  
  
“No. I trust you.” The three words made him writhe with delight, like a dog praised.  
  
Leorio gingerly enveloped the head in his mouth and held it there for a moment, savoring the stifled breath from its owner. He knew well enough that the first touch of the mouth on a cock was, practically, the best part — going from nothing to hot wetness, the promise of what was to follow...he could feel his own dick reacting just to the thought.  
  
He continued, thinking carefully of all the tricks he had enjoyed and revealing them in turn to Kurapika. After the first ten seconds, he had collapsed back on the bed, propping his legs against Leorio’s knees for leverage. Ah, his hand was back in his hair, pulling him up and down his cock. He used his hands to slide up his thighs, squeeze his balls, brush against his stomach to get a shivery exhalation from Kurapika.  
  
He was getting close now, panting, with most of the momentum coming from him bucking his hips and wrenching Leorio’s head back and forth. Face-fucking like this would’ve been painful if it weren’t for the fact that he was finding it so damn sexy.  
  
And then he paused, rigid, shuddering. Leorio felt the meat in his mouth throbbing as he came, just as the hand in his hair clenched, ripping at his hair. He withdrew, disentangled Kurapika’s fingers, and laid down beside him. He kissed up his chest, lingering on his slender neck (where he restrained himself and only left one hickie, albeit a rather fat and not so easily ignored one), continuing along his chin until his stopped at his mouth. Leorio kissed him deeply on the lips, then leaned back.  
  
“How was it?”  
  
“Good,” he replied, breath leveling out. “It was... really great, Leorio.”  
  
Now that he wasn’t pleasuring his lover, Leorio became painfully aware of his boner. He winced as it throbbed, stiff in his boxers. Kurapika watched him with a smile. He casually brushed his hand over Leorio’s crotch, eliciting a moan that was barely stifled as he covered his mouth with his fist. Kurapika lifted Leorio’s glasses off and set them on the bedside table. He moved so that he was positioned lower than him on the bed, hand slipping over the buckle on his belt and fishing it free. He kissed Leorio on the mouth, biting his lip hard enough to hurt (damn, how did he know how to get him so horny like this?), while he worked him out of his pants, which were tossed aside. His pinstriped boxers were woven fabric, and the material was all too unforgiving for his eager cock. Kurapika was sitting up now, taunting him by caressing it through the fabric. God, it was driving him crazy – between Kurapika’s hot body and the blowjob, he was practically there already. He could feel himself tensing up; he closed his eyes.  
  
The touch ceased and Leorio opened his eyes to see Kurapika spitting onto his hand, slathering it over his own dick.  
  
“Flip over, Leorio,” he said. God, had Kurapika gotten a mind reading power or something? As soon as he saw his cock, he had wanted to be railed by him. He obliged, ass in the air.  
  
Kurapika tormented him by brushing his cock against his cheeks through the boxers. He wanted to just rip them off now and shove it in, but he knew better than to rush into anal. Fortunately, Kurapika did too. The boxers came off and he carefully, agonizingly, opened him up, fingering him until three fingers were easy. It was like heaven, being worked over like this. His previous partners usually assumed he would only top, which he was happy to do, but he relished the way Kurapika took control. Of course, he hadn’t bottomed for Kurapika before, but he’d fantasized often enough about it. This was better than he’d imagined.  
  
And then he slipped inside him, going in until Kurapika’s hips rested against his. They remained that way, interlocked, for a few seconds, just savoring the intimacy that they both had been craving for years. Kurapika rested his hand on Leorio’s waist, then went down for a hold on his dick. He exhaled hard as he began to simultaneously stroke him and withdraw to begin ramming him in earnest. Leorio only lasted a few thrusts under the onslaught before he gave in, climaxing as hard as he ever had in his life. He would’ve sworn his vision began to blur at the edges as he fell to the bed, gasping as he trembled. Kurapika pulled out.  
  
“That was fast,” he said, sitting over him.  
  
“Consider... consider it a compliment,” he said with a weak chuckle. Leorio registered the cum on the sheets, on him, and made a mental note to change the bedding before they went to sleep tonight.  
  
“So you liked it, then?”  
  
“Very, very much so.”  
  
This seemed to please him, as Kurapika laid down beside him with a little purr of content. They laid together, holding each other as they had longed to do for so long. Why did they deny themselves this for so long?  
  
Leorio thought Kurapika had dozed off when he opened his eyes and curled closer, twining his fingers through his chest hair.  
  
“Hey, Kurapika,” he said.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“When did you get it done? I know you mentioned it was related to your work, but I’m struggling to imagine how.”  
  
Kurapika sighed. “I lived it, and it’s still surprising to me.” He propped himself up on his elbow, yawned, and turned on the light. “It’s a little long to tell at” – he checked Leorio’s phone beside the bed – “1:37 in the morning, especially since I know you have things to do in the morning.”  
  
“Oh, that’s not fair, now I’m more curious!” He protested, stifling a yawn. “I can miss a certain number of days without repercussions, and you’re only here so often. I can take a half-day tomorrow. Or today, since it’s past midnight.”  
  
Kurapika chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. “Fair enough. Make something to drink for us? My mouth is dry.”  
  
“Mine too,” he said, winking. Kurapika bopped him on the shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I think I have something.”  
  
Leorio stood up, naked, and stretched, then strode over to the tiny counter space that served as the kitchen prep area. He pulled down two mugs, one with a frog (Gon had picked it out for him) and one with the classic “I ♡ YORKNEW” phrase on it in a bootleg serif font. Rummaging some more through his cupboard, he found two packets of instant apple cider that he had forgotten about.  
  
“How’s this?” he asked, showing them to Kurapika.  
  
“I guess it’s close enough to fall to be seasonally appropriate,” he said with a shrug. “Yes, that sounds wonderful now.”  
  
Leorio boiled up the water for their drinks, but got impatient waiting and pulled the kettle off the stove when it was just a bit hotter than it was out the tap. He offered the frog mug to Kurapika, who took it and sipped. They were both quiet as they nursed their drinks, looking about the room and avoiding making eye contact with each other.  
  
“Cider makes me think of the orchard I used to play in as a child,” Kurapika whispered. “My friend and I would spend hours looking over the trees and picking off the caterpillars and slugs and feeding them to the piko chicks. Everyone always said the fruit we grew tasted better because you could sense the love that went into tending the trees.”  
  
Leorio smiled, and set his hand on Kurapika’s shoulder. “That’s similar to what one of my teachers was saying in surgery the other day, that we have to do what we do because we want to help people first and foremost. She also recommended that we keep plants, to keep in touch with living things.” He hooked his arm back, gesturing to the windowsill that housed a little scraggly vine that was tied up to four tongue depressors that were taped together end to end. Despite its lanky growth, it seemed to be doing well, which Leorio was quite proud of, considering he had never gardened before.  
  
Kurapika smiled. “Maybe someday you’ll help me tend an orchard,” he said. “It certainly would be handy to have someone who could reach the top of the trees without carrying the step-stool around.”  
  
“I see how it is,” he sniffled. “You only like me for my height!”  
  
“Of course!” Kurapika elbowed him. “Finish your drink, and I’ll tell you what happened.”  
  
Leorio chugged the remainder of his drink and took the mugs to the sink, then returned to his lover’s side.  
  
“Like I said, it was because of work that I was alerted to the existence of the place. The boss collects remains and has been on a human collection stint, especially since she found out the pieces she got from the auction back last September were fakes. Anyways, from her network, she found out there’s this woman, Nessa, who had some remains she was especially interested in, who worked at a place called Lovely Jelly Royale Spa, which, as you can guess from the name, fronted as a regular high-end spa and salon. But it was a front for an illicit medical center that specialized in Nen surgeries, illegal procedures, organ harvesting, whatnot. Melody and I were assigned to retrieve the trophies for the boss, so we went together to figure out how to get in. Well, it turns out they only let patients in, no visitors allowed. The doctors live in-house. All those associated with the clinic are legally dead or never existed in the first place, plus the complex itself only exists in Nen-space.”  
  
“How does that work?”  
  
“Why, do you want to work there?” he asked, eyes sparkling. Now it was Leorio’s turn to bop him on the shoulder. “I’m not sure. The building was... hosted, you might say, by a man who is constantly dreaming, asleep, so that he can devote all his efforts to maintaining the facility. The desk worker is his partner, and they vet visitors and allow or deny entry. I don’t know what happens to it when he wakes up, but we woke him up as we escaped. I’m guessing it still exists, but probably no one can leave until he goes back to dreaming. That would add another layer of security, if he was awake the facility would be unreachable.”  
  
“Okay, I understand how one can create a Nen building or whatever, but how did real people go there? How –”  
  
“Leorio, I don’t really get it either,” he said, cutting him off. “It was strange, and it was bizarre to Melody and my other associates as well. As far as I understand, transportation a very rare skill to begin with, but this seems like it was perhaps one of the most complex abilities in its field. In any case, that’s just the start the story.  
  
“So Melody and I go disguised into the spa for some reconnaissance, say the right codewords, only to be denied entry because we didn’t know about how you had to be a patient or one of the staff to get in, and since it’s Nen-space, you have to be invited in–”  
  
“Oh, like a vampire!”  
  
“Sure? Anyways you have to invited in by the desk person and they denied us because we didn’t have a surgery in mind or were ready to commit to. And of course we didn’t have the money available to pay for it.”  
  
“I think I’m seeing where this is going.”  
  
“Yes, this part is straightforward enough so I think your guess is going to be correct. We report back to the boss and I explain, and say I have another plan I’d like to try out, but it could take time. She approves. Melody persuaded me to tell her my plan, so that she could have some peace of mind, since she’s my friend and because she needed to know what was up. She thought it was a good plan.”  
  
“So let me check that I’m following: your great plan was to go back, explain that you were there for a phalloplasty, and you got your surgery, and then somehow carried out your mission to rob Nessa?”  
  
“Yes.” Kurapika looked down at his dick, as if he couldn’t believe it was really there. “So the desk person looked me over in the back room of the spa and agreed that there was the right stuff for the surgery, verified I had the money, and let me in. They must’ve texted or something because when I entered, the staff was there to take me to my private room. And they had some Nen user come and... scan me, like how Pakunoda could read minds but with bodily aliments. I don’t know if it was like hers entirely, and that person could read minds, and just didn’t report it to their superiors or Nessa that I was member of the Kurta clan, but in any case, it wasn’t an issue.”  
  
“I guess the staff of an illegal medical clinic don’t really want to get involved in whatever their patrons are doing.”  
  
“That’s true. So, the person does their report and the surgeon comes in, and explains that he’s done loads of genital plastic surgeries, including for gender things, and pulls out his laptop and shows me previous cases, and that goes fine and I tell him how I want it to look, and he tells me that it’s all feasible.”  
  
“Where was the donor skin graft from? From the literature I’ve read about it, you have to have hair removal treatments prior to surgery, so that way the skin is smooth.”  
  
“Yeah... turns out that’s part of the illegal part for my surgery. They bioengineer new skin that matches genetically but tweaked so the graft is hairless, or something. I guess the technique was made illegal back a decade ago, because it needed cells from human embryos. I’m not a biologist so I’m not really sure how it all worked.”  
  
Leorio looked at Kurapika’s penis, and shrugged. “That explains why you didn’t have the flap scar on your forearm.”  
  
He nodded. “So, I go under for the surgery with everything I was born with, and wake up with a penis, implanted scrotum, and none of my previous system. You’ve seen major surgery recovery before, so I won’t bore you with the details.”  
  
“Wait a second,” Leorio said. “Nessa hasn’t come up yet. I thought she was involved?”  
  
“Oh she is, she’s one of the nurses. Do you want to know how she comes in?” Leorio nodded. “Well, imagine: I am recovering, apparently bed-ridden. I’ve been using my Nen to speed up my healing, because I don’t want to spend two weeks here. Nessa, fortuitously, is my nurse. I’d focused my attempts on healing internal structures, so on the outside, I look like I’m on the regular speed for recovering. Now, I should mention here that she didn’t know Nen.”  
  
“Wait, she didn’t know Nen but still was able to access the clinic, in Nen-space?”  
  
“Well, I guess it would be more accurate to say she didn’t know how to use Nen, or if she did, it was only in the most pathetic way possible. And like I said before, you could get in via invitation, so you didn’t strictly need Nen to enter.”  
  
“I feel like that’s a liability for a clinic like this.”  
  
“And it was! But, let’s continue. By about two weeks post-op, I was feeling pretty good, maybe what other people feel around the two month mark, when I should have been still in the midst of healing and being limited. This is close to when I would have been released from the clinic, because urgent complications arising from the surgery generally show up before then. Nessa came in, to remove the catheter and check my vitals prior to release and whatnot, and I used my dowsing chain to restrain her and told her I was going to... repatriate some of her collection. All it took for her to give up was being bound – she just handed over her room key. I guess since she lived in this Nen-space, she thought she was untouchable and no one would find her, so she didn’t have a backup plan.”  
  
Leorio nodded. “I’ve seen you use your chains, and when I only had an inkling of Nen – hell, even now! – I was intimidated. And I’m a Hunter! I can only imagine how a civilian would feel. But then again, she can’t have been that delicate, since she’s in the body part collecting business.”  
  
“Well, think about it in terms of her work – surgical trophies are pretty easy if you’re working with a non-existing, anything goes clinic. Person with collectable trait? Anesthesia goes wrong and they die in the operating room. No one would be able to investigate, because there’s no trail, no records of patients or procedures. I mean, there’s a foundation of trust between the clinic and its patrons, so killing patients would have to be very limited. It could have just become like collecting little mementos from work to her.”  
  
“What exactly were you assigned to retrieve? If you can tell, of course.”  
  
“Oh, I can give the gist: there was a musician’s tendons from their playing hand braided into a special knot, some dried skin with the facial tattoos of some warlord, and the incisors of a cannibal. Honestly, it was pretty low grade trophies, which made it all the more shocking to me when I saw she had a pair of Scarlet Eyes.”  
  
“Wait, you went in without knowing there were Eyes there?”  
  
“Yes. When I came back for her after getting them, I was struggling to keep myself composed, and asked her how she got Scarlet Eyes. Someone paid for their procedure with them, and they happened to attract her and she put them in her collection. It was purely… coincidence I found them.” Kurapika breathed a heavy sigh, and closed his eyes. Leorio slipped his hand around his shoulder and held him close.  
  
“Leorio.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Kurapika leaned into his chest, his eyelashes brushing against his collarbone. “Do you remember when we first met, on the ship heading towards the exam? I said my greatest fear was losing my rage.”  
  
He nodded. “I remember it. I think about it all the time.”  
  
“During these past two years, I’ve changed. I pray it is for the better.” Leorio closed his eyes and pressed his face into Kurapika’s hair, willing the sudden tears to go away. He thought of how he looked after his first fight with the Spiders, killing that beast, Uvogin. How very small he looked. “But... I think I am learning that I can be enraged, vengeful, but still love, and appreciate that things are still happening that... enrich my life, and make it worth living.” Leorio felt Kurapika’s hands envelope his face, and hold him. He opened his eyes to see him, his scarlet eyes watery too. “Leorio, I don’t want to be without you anymore. You make me feel safe,” he said with a sniffle. “I love you.”  
  
“Kurapika...” he whispered, freely crying now. “C’mon, you can’t just say that to me without warning me... Pile-driving me with this gay shit,” he said, snuffling. Kurapika laughed and hugged him tight. Leorio removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He set them on the nightstand, and wrapped his arms around him. “Kurapika, I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps down a card that just says "HORNY, GAY, TRANS" on it and leaves*


End file.
